Smut Never Dies!
by MakingMagicalGirls
Summary: The NSFW version of "Drabbles Never Die!", This is going to be a collection of NSFW content/lemons/limes featuring a variety of Overwatch characters (as they are requested!) So Feel free to send in some prompts/requests!


**_Alright much like, "Drabbles Never Die" this is where all my one-shots/Drabble NSFW fics go!_**

 ** _The first NSFW request I received was Shy!Male! Mercy X Agressive! Tracer / This one was definitely a tough one for me so I hope it's not too bad!_**

* * *

Lena had always been a bright and open girl. Cheery and optimistic even in a situation that called for nothing but pessimism. If all the odds were stacked against her she would still go in headstrong, because giving up without trying was worse than trying and failing! She was also someone who could incite smiles from anyone if she tried! Though there would inevitably be a few who thought her to be obnoxious. Regardless she had worked her way into the hearts of many Overwatch members, but there was one doctor in particular whose attention she longed for:

 _Angel Ziegler_

A young and handsome man from Sweden he was sweet, innocent, and shy. Much like his name he was akin to an angel, and the armor he wore in battle further enforced his angelic image. He was a doctor, not a soldier, and preferred to heal his comrades rather than harm another human being. Armed with a healing staff and angelic wings to fly him out of danger, Angel went by the code name Mercy. He really was such a sweet thing, always asking if someone was okay or if they needed healing. He was there for everyone on and off the field of combat, like a parent to most members, but not to Lena.

Being such a shy, meek, but helpful person he had caught her immediate attention. When he had first joined Overwatch, Lena was one of the first to greet him. Bright and as cheery as ever, having just finished her morning jog, she introduced herself, silently noticing every detail of her newest comrade. Tall, pale blonde hair, with the bluest eyes she had ever seen, he was a handsome youth to say the least. His accent was more endearing than her own. Even more prominent was the flush that colored his cheeks or the way his eyes roamed over her before hesitantly flickering back to meet her own. His voice so soft, and nervous he was…. So submissive, so sweet, and so easy to tease that Tracer could hardly help herself.

There was a plethora of handsome men and women in Overwatch but this man was different. Jack, McCree, and many others were handsome but they were experienced, they weren't the kind that could be easily teased or flustered. Angel… Angel could be teased without ever retaliating like how some other Overwatch members might have! Knowing that she was in the clear Lena went above and beyond when it came to teasing and flirting with the poor swiss Doctor. His reactions were always priceless, his stuttering, the blush that colored his cheeks, the way he tried to hide his roaming eyes, all of it was sweet! Lena loved every bit of it! One time she had made the poor guy so flustered he practically ran away, hands covering his nether regions where she was certain a prominent bulge had formed.

She had no doubt that he liked her, and of course she liked him. There was something about being the more dominant one, and he the more sweet one that had attracted her to him. Which only made her amp up her teasing, and her flirting with him. Swaying her hips or bending over to give him a nice view. Teasingly asking for check ups or if he wanted to play doctor with her, always calling him "love" in a seductive purr. He was practically puddy in her hands, and she enjoyed every moment of it. Especially, since the Doctor seemed to have mutual feelings, he simply wouldn't act upon them. Yet Tracer took her time when it came to making a move, enjoying their game of cat and mouse. Getting him riled up and zipping away leaving him flushed and flustered. Yet she couldn't always play games with him, knowing that one day she'd have to grant him some reprieve. Tracer never anticipated that she would give up her game after getting injured.

* * *

A fierce firefight with Talon had broken out. Bullets were flying everywhere, explosions from Junkrat deafening in her ears. Tracer zipped between members, blinking in and out of time for the briefest of moments, weaving through crowds of friend and foe alike. Her bullets only meant her enemies, her mind focused on the fierce firefight. Briefly over the radio she could hear a complaint about an enemy turret, and its general location, **"On it!"** Came here all too chipper reply despite being in combat. Again she zipped and blinked away, navigating through unfamiliar territory till the enemy turret was just in sight- **"Bomb's Away!"** Her pulse bomb left her hand, her body already rewinding back, scenery rapidly flashing before her eyes,

 **"Turret's down!"**

 _BANG!_

She heard the bullet before she felt the sharp pain in her leg, **"Gah-!"** The pain filled gasp left her lip, injured leg giving out on her. Just from the sound of the shot, she knew it was a sniper, and more specifically knew _who_ the sniper was. Only one woman used such a high caliber round. _"Widowbitch."_ She grit her teeth, half amazed that it was her leg that was shot rather than her head, or she must have accidentally blipped in front of a different target.

 **"LENA WATCH OUT!"**

A body was suddenly thrown at her, both of them slamming into the earth. At first the voice was unfamiliar because she had never heard it raised so loudly before, or said with such concern. The ricochet of a bullet it what snapped her out of her daze, dirt flying up from where the bullet had landed. **"Lena's hurt pretty bad. Sniper got her, everyone keep your heads down. I'm getting her out. Lucio healing's on you now."** Hearing his voice over the earpiece in her ear, as well as out loud made her head fuzzy. **"Lena, can you get up?"** He moved his weight off of her, making her miss his warmth-

 **"Yeah… Yeah…I think."** She winced, forcing herself to glance at her injured leg, the bullet having gone deep. The amount of blood that covered her leg only made her cringe. Gunfire from not too far away snapped both their gazes towards the distance but Solider 76 rushed past them. Knowing that the old soldier would provide them the cover they needed, Dr. Angel Ziegler did not allow Tracer to get up, his shy persona giving away in the heat of combat. His worry outweighing his shyness-

 **"Nonsense."**

Before Tracer could protest, she was swept up into his arms, a soft golden glow emanating from his wings as they spread out. He couldn't possibly be- A sudden swoosh of air and the familiar feeling of flight overtook them. Lena had flown countless times, all of them in planes… She wasn't afraid of heights, she was adventurous, but her heart was thumping loudly in her ears. _"I should be enjoying this-"_ And under normal circumstances she would. There was nothing better than experiencing new things, and flying outside of a plane was definitely on her bucket list. Flying in Angel's arms? Well, that was a dream come true. However, her heart was pounding wildly, and not from a schoolgirl crush- Her vision was going fuzzy, her head suddenly hurting, and then darkness overcame her.

* * *

 **"Lena.. Lena… Lena wake up?"**

Soft and sweet, the young woman almost didn't hear the call of her name but groggily she grumbled, **"Jus' a few more minutes love."** There was a soft chuckle, and another softer call of her name, that sweet voice pulling her out of her slumber. Slowly chocolate eyes opened, blinking once and then twice as she registered the view of the doctor hovering over her bedside. **"Did I get drunk last night love?"** A shame if she did, she would have liked to remember bedding him-

 **"Lena!"** There was the blush that she adored, sometimes she thought he purposely blushed knowing how much she liked it, **"You were shot remember? You lost a lot of blood Lena."** The worry in his voice was genuine, embarrassment giving way to concern. Now that he mentioned it everything came rushing back at once. Her leg! She sat up, pulling the sheets away to examine her injured leg. Or previously injured leg; there were bandages wrapped around where it had been hit, but they didn't call the doctor a miracle worker for nothing. It would certainly ache for a few days, and need some rest but Lena wasn't complaining.

 **"You really outdid yourself Angel…Thank you!"** She smiled at him, the doctor returning her smile with his own more hesitant one, his eyes doing their best to remain focused on her face. **"No, you really did though, I never thought you'd get me down to my knickers all by yourself. You didn't have a heart attack or anything? Am I dreaming? Could this be heaven? Do tell me, did you touch me while I was out? Any inappropriate thoughts doc?"** Lena was definitely back to herself, her words spilling out faster than usual, pervasive questions causing him to flush red.

 **"Lena please be serious, you could have gotten seriously hurt out there!"** He replied, doing his best to remain strong, and firm. However, it was hard to keep a straight countenance when Lena moved closer, naked legs in view for his eyes to drink up. Her legs were so long with just the right amount of muscle-

 **"My eyes are up here dear…"** She stifled a giggle as blue eyes wandered back up to meet her own, his cheeks growing even redder, **"But you do have a point love, I could have been hurt. Might have died if not for you. I guess I owe you now-"** Scooting closer, moving so that she was at the very edge of the bed, she leaned forward, **"What sort of reward would you like?"** Angel couldn't protest, he tried to but a delicate finger had been pressed against his lips, her other hand brushing his cheek. Out of nervous instinct he swallowed thickly, mind roaming with possibilities. He tried to rationalize the situation, there was no way that she was serious, but deep down he knew where this was heading and-

 **"I think I know…"** Facing each other, both of them sitting though Tracer was at the edge of the bed, and he on a chair, the top of her head reached his chin. Which left her plenty of room to nibble at the column of his neck. Her hand left his lips, deciding to instead grasp at the fabric of his shirt but her other wandered. First from his cheek, then it traced his jawline, then it dragged down his neck sending a shiver up his spin, it drew circles on his chest, slipping lower and lower but never quite low enough, **"Mmmmmm…"** The two of them shared a moan for different reasons, she hadn't even properly touched him but he was already so, " **You're not running anywhere this time _Angel_."** Her wandering hand gripped his thigh, squeezing it, dangerously close to his shameful bulge-

 **"Let me properly repay you."** She murmured, molten chocolate gaze meeting his for a moment before she returned to nibbling and sucking at his neck, occasionally whispering sweet nothings or playful words. At long last her hand rested against him, rubbing his growing hard on, his hips bucking, **"Impatient aren't we?"** She teased with a wink, fiddling with his pants, **"You have no idea how often I've thought about you. Your Valkyrie suit doesn't exactly leave much to the imagination."** His suit always seemed to hug him in all the right places, from his chest, all the way down to his waist it was more like a second skin than it was armor.

At long last his member was free'd from its confines, and her hand was quick to wrap about it, gentle but firm, his whole body seemed to seize up for a moment. **"So sensitive-"** Her thumb brushed across his already weeping head. If his cheeks were flushed before, then they were about to burst now. She was half worried that he'd pass out from embarrassment alone, but he was still conscious. Though he had yet to speak much through the whole ordeal other than quiet whimpers of her name, and sweet moans. **"We'll have to work on your sensitivity hmmm~"** She gave his member a few pumps of her hand, relishing in the sounds that escaped him, and the way he eagerly bucked up into her hand. It really was a shame that her leg was injured, or she would have been on his lap in an instant. She supposed she'd take what she could get at the moment.

 **"There we go love, you're doing great no need to be so embarrassed."** Her pace quickened, watching his every movement, every reaction as she purred more and more sinful words to him, hand continuously pumping his shaft. His previous reactions to her innocent teasings were nothing compared to how he was now- Soft moans escaped despite his attempt to stifle them. **"C'mon dear I want to _hear_ you feel good."** Finally, he let out a moan, head falling back, pale blonde locks sticking to his forehead. His length was starting to twitch in her hand, hips thrusting, **"Go on love, you can come-"** She watched mesmerized by his appearance, watching as pleasure fell over him, the way everything seemed to stop for a moment, or how he sounded or looked. Stickiness covered her hand, snapping Lena out of her trance to release his now softening member.

Hesitantly she brought her cum covered hand towards her lips, watching him all the while, hoping to get one last reaction from him. Her tongue darted out, his taste somewhat salty but pleasant enough, **"Yum~"** She teased him with a smile, suggestively licking up her hand, stifling a laugh at his groan,

 **"Oh god Lena, you're gonna kill me one of these days."**

 **"Aw c'mon love then who'd be around for me to tease?"** She batted her eyelashes at him, feigning innocence, **"Besides, next time I'll be sure _both_ of us have fun but until then love-"** Quick as ever, her lips connected with his cheek, and she zipped out of the room just as he raised his voice,

 **"Lena wait y-your leg! And you're not even properly dressed!"**

 _His call was met with a series of giggles, the young woman certain that she'd play with him again._

* * *

 _ **Again NSFW stuff is not my strong point and this definitely isn't my best but I do want to start working on improving it! (This was also my first time writing a handjob and oh boy was that tough!) So I feel so bad just aaaaaaahhhhh I don't know, this was a tough one! o**_

 _ **Anywho yeah, send in some NSFW requests and I'll see about improving my NSFW writing ehhhh?**_

 _ **Anyways follow, favorite, review or follow my tumblr blog Fanfictionrequests to request other fanfics as well!**_

 _Love, MMG_


End file.
